Spent nuclear fuel is typically transferred in canisters which are moved by overhead hoist or crane systems. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos 6,674,828 and 6,788,755, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. The spent nuclear fuel remains highly radioactive and is capable of generating significant thermal energy. Therefore, the canisters are typically transferred within a shielded bell.
While prior hoist systems may adequately transfer the spent fuel canisters, they can be rather complex and expensive to produce and operate. The hoists must have a relatively high rating because it must raise both the spent fuel canister and the shield bell at the same time. For example, a hoist may need to be rated for 200 tons when the maximum weight of the spent fuel container is only 70 tons. Additionally, the hoist must have the ability to automate and have accurate reliable positioning to engage and manipulate the spend fuel canister. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for transporting canisters of spent nuclear fuel.